


No Regrets (I have you back)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, geralt is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Another flash fic and companion are to the last three fics.Yennefer and Tissaia lay together as the world burns. Yennefer finds it hard to care.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	No Regrets (I have you back)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to die.

Wars had broken out among the amongst the land. Ciri was fighting with her armies in the east, Geralt was missing and presumed dead. She’d last heard from Triss three weeks ago. She was travelling the lands to gather the mages, to try and figure something out, anything out. 

The world was destroying itself. 

And She knew that Tissaia’s guilt grew everyday. 

She held the older mage tighter in her arms as they lay in Yennefer’s cabin, warded off and protected from anyone who wanted to harm them. Which was, by now, a lot of people. She could feel that the woman was awake. Could feel her deep in thought. 

Yennefer had meant it when she said she would watch the the world burn to have her back.

“You’re thinking far too loudly.” She murmured into the woman’s soft brown hair. “Talk to me, tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Am I worth it.” She replied, voice distant and almost cold. “Am I worth the devastation of lands and the loss of life around us, Geralt is dead, Ciri is fighting a war in Calanthe’s golden armour and we are laying in bed, holding each other and hiding from everything.” 

“Yes.” Yennefer states, easily. “You are worth it all, I won’t apologise for bringing you back and I won’t apologise for going against faith, I would rather have one more day with you, knowing you are loved by me, then have carried on life and settling for less.” 

“Yennefer.” Tissaia sighs. She turns in the woman’s arms and cups her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before leaning their foreheads together. “What are we going to do, we can’t keep hiding here surely?” She kissed Yennefer’s nose. “Our friends need our help.” 

“We need to try and find Triss for sure.” Yennefer flicked her tongue against Tissaia’s nose and grinned as the woman huffed. “We need to help Ciri also, also we need to make sure that one of us doesn’t die because you share my life now and if you die, I die and vice versa.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware of that.” The former Rectoress shook her head. “Of all the stupid things you’ve done, I never thought you’d end the world to bring me back.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Yennefer rolled her eyes. “A little war here and there, couple of disasters, we’ll get through it, the only thing that I have changed is the ending of our story, for the better, no matter what the world around us does, we don’t owe the world anything.” 

“So you keep saying, my dear.” Tissaia chuckled. “Always so stubborn, my Yennefer.” 

“And always your Yennefer.” Came the soft reply from the younger woman. Tissaia held her close, not willing to let her go for more than a second. She wouldn’t risk letting her go again. 

The world around them was falling apart and Tissaia knew it was because she was breathing. She had given Yennefer something she had never been allowed by fate, something that never should have happened. 

She’d given her a happy ending.

In finding happiness Yennefer had given up her quests with Geralt, had given up on being the hero that Tissaia’s death had lead her to be. 

“I hate this.” Tissaia clenched her eyes shut, as guilt radiated through every pore of her being. “I hate that I had to die for you to reach your destiny, I hate that you weren’t going to get a happy ending, I hate that I feel so guilty about living when so many will die because of it but I cannot hate that I am here with you, I cannot hate that I’m in yours arms because I love you.” 

“I love you, so so much.” Yennefer felt tears slip down her face as she kissed the woman she never thought would be hers. “I will love you until the day this world ends and I will love you in the new ones created, every life that ours souls live, mine will find yours.” 

They lay together in silence once more, clinging to each other. Clinging to the hope that they would survive. 

Not a regret between them. 


End file.
